Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for integrating batteries in portable electronic devices.
Related Art
The increasing functionality of portable electronic devices is placing commensurate demands on the batteries which are used to power these portable electronic devices. More specifically, the increasing density of circuits in integrated circuits, the increasing clock frequencies and the growing number of software applications executing on portable electronic devices are increasing their demand for power. However, the rate of growth in the energy density of batteries has not kept pace with the increasing demand for power. Moreover, size and weight constraints in portable electronic devices limit the number and size of the battery cells, and thus, their total capacity.
Furthermore, it can be difficult to address these challenges using existing battery organizations. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, which presents a block diagram of an existing battery 100 that includes battery cells 110 and a battery-management module 112 or battery-management circuit board (which monitors battery cells 110, and regulates charging and discharging of battery cells 110). These components are contained within a battery-pack housing 114 for ease of handling and to prevent damage to battery cells 110. However, this configuration consumes valuable space and, therefore, can restrict the total capacity of the battery cells.